


Black Glasses

by alekshime



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/F, High School, High School AU, Lesbian, Modern AU, POV First Person, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekshime/pseuds/alekshime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in a modern future, scientists have advanced on people finding their one true soulmate. This being if you are in front of your soulmate for longer than 5 minutes your chest will grow a deep red. Bonnibel has been gutted ever since she's found out the person she does like hasn't been destined for her. But when her chest finally glows, it takes her by storm as a chain reaction of bad events keeps halting her on advancing on her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdybirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybirb/gifts).



> so this is chapter 1 for a new thingy i have been writing. was originally just going to be an OC story but was convinced into making it a bubblegum x marceline story.  
> i’ve had the biggest ever writing block (2 years to be exact) so i hope you enjoy.  
> This whole entire fic is dedicated to @nerdybirb because they are amazing.

I honestly think we all have a purpose in this world. Yes, that is a pretty generic thing to think. Majority of people have hope and believe there is a reason we are here in this world. Some grow up and their purposes are to help others, become impressionable and fantastic musicians, lifesaving doctors, award winning scientists, overwhelmingly amazing chefs… I could probably go on for a bit but you get the main idea right? As I’ve been going through my 16 years of living on this earth I have grown accustomed to seeing these things happen every day and it’s beautiful. However, within these 16 years, I never really noticed this type of thing was dragging me down. My biggest fear, is not fulfilling my purpose. Or even finding it. It terrifies me. It’s such a cheap fear as well. Instead of fearing spiders or clowns or something like that (although, spiders are pretty terrifying, not gonna lie), my ultimate fear is not fulfilling my life’s purpose. But I’m sure that it will happen. One day hopefully… 

This story is about the last two years of my high school life and how I got over my fear. Kind of already sounds like a clichéd story right? I hope you will stay with me and read though. My last two years of high school could not get any more clichéd than you think. 

- 

First day back at school. The big year of being 16 and nearly having to graduate the following year. The year where all big things happen. Boyfriends, girlfriends, drinking, sex. Ok so maybe not so much all of those things in my situation but typically, that’s what happens right? In my case it was more science than anything else. Hmph. My eyes squinted within the early hours of the morning to look over at my phone, lying beside me to check the time. 6:56. waking up before my alarm again. Nice. I rubbed my eyes and aimlessly stared up at the ceiling. Was it too late to even think about running away to another country? Maybe Argentina… I could change my name to something exotic. No, no it was too late. Even if the thought was nice. I huffed a big breath of air and pulled myself up from my small bed. It was probably pretty laughable that someone like myself still owned sailor moon bed sheets. In my defence, they do look pretty darn amazing. I turned 16 back on May 24th. It was a pretty good birthday. Dad went out and brought a whole bucket of kfc chicken and we watched studio Ghibli movies until the early hours of the morning. My best friend at the time, Finn, came over at 2pm that day and also joined us in our festivities. But he moved to Phoenix a month later so that sucked. As I was lost in thought, my phone started buzzing. Ah, speak of the devil. I laid down on my stomach on my bed, grabbed the phone and answered. 

“Good morning.” I spoke. 

“Oh darn, good morning grandma.” he replied. 

“Do I really sound that old in the mornings?” 

 “Just a little bit. I dunno. But you’re definitely at least 76 years old when you wake up in the mornings.” Finn said, almost too seriously. 

“Young people like you are the reason our economy is struggling. Or something like that.” 

“Please don’t ever actually grow too old. You’re not cut out for the part…” 

 “I won’t if you won’t.” I said. 

“Deal then. But anyways, straight onto the point otherwise this phone bill will cost me an arm and a leg. Meaning mum and Harrison will dissemble me.” 

 “I’m intrigued, go on.” I said raising an eyebrow and getting up off of my bed, heading over to my dresser to assemble today’s clothes. It’s weird starting the new school year with Finn not around. Walking into said school, will probably feel heaps and heaps more different. 

 “Ok so do you realise how fucked up this school is? We have to wear a uniform…. A UNIFORM BONNIE. A UNIFORM.” Finn sounded like he was about to internally combust any moment now. 

“Do me a favour and snapchat me a picture of it before you leave. I want to print it out and stick it on my wall.” 

“If you do I’m never coming back to san Francisco. Ever…..” 

 “Sure, sure. Anyways I better go and choose from my many non-uniform clothes to wear today. The choices are very overwhelming.” 

 “let me guess… pink button up shirt with a white peter pan collar, pink cardigan, those stupid baggy boyfriend jeans you always wear and white converse?” Finn said like he was looking at my dresser right now. 

“You know me too well. Anyways, I’ll text you through the day. Gods speed.” 

“Bye grandma.” Finn said and hung up. It was true though, I was going to wear that outfit. 

It was, as you could say, something I wear way, way too often. After putting said outfit on, I did the other daily necessities. Styling my hair wasn’t ever really a challenge as it used to be. A few months ago I had a semi mental breakdown, or as Finn explained it to be, a Britney spears moment, and shaved all my hair off. I don’t really remember much of that day other than my dad screaming at me and Finn going back and forth from laughing and comfort hugging me. But since then my hair has very slowly been growing back and it currently rests a few inches past my neck. I stared at my face in my mirror and took a deep sigh. My eyes sagged a bit low from all the sleep I didn’t get over the school break (science never sleeps). The faint acne scars on the side of my face seemed to stick out really well today, and of course I couldn’t get my hair to sit in the right way I wanted it to. So much for my hair not being a challenge. Nothing my beanie couldn’t fix though. 

After finishing my makeup and putting my beanie on to cover all of my hair, I sluggishly walked out of the bathroom and downstairs into the kitchen where, of course, dad took his leave to work early. A bright yellow sticky note on the fridge stuck out to me and I picked it off, reading my dad’s lazy handwriting. 

**‘Hey kiddo,**

**Will be home later than usual today. Might have to catch the bus to and from school. Don’t hate me please.**

**Lucky lucky though! Leftover Beemo’s Vietnamese food in the fridge all for you for breakfast. Be wise and have a great first day at school, peebles.**

**Love you heaps, c u at 8 xo**

**\- Cool dad’**

I rolled my eyes and stifled a small smile. Dad was the best. Especially since he sacrificed his cravings and left the leftover Vietnamese takeout all for me. He knows me too well. 

 I grabbed the leftovers and chucked them into the microwave to heat them up. After that was done I grabbed my schoolbag from the kitchen table and left the house eating the leftovers. The morning seemed to go within such a blur, as I thought it would. I didn’t really realise I was actually at school until I was in my second class of the day and LSP (no one at school knows her real name) tapped me on the shoulder asking for a pencil (which I gave her). Huh… suddenly the bell went and I sort of went back into my own little world, putting one earbud in and listening to everlasting arms by vampire weekend. I yawned as I got off my chair, leaving the chemistry classroom and heading over to my locker. 

 Where was my locker even? In my sudden mind absence did I actually get told the number and just forgot? Fuck. I dug around in my pockets to see if there was any clue of ever getting a number and then, I found it. Thank you universe for looking over me and making it the same locker I had last year. 

 I itched my hair through my beanie and made my way over to the other side of the school, somehow dodging people that I didn’t really feel like talking to. It was only first break and I was already really done with today. I missed having Finn around. He somewhat gave me a purpose to come to this dumb place. I miss his presence, his dumb cute laugh, the way he would always play with the ends of my hair… the little spot he had on his left cheek… he was just beautiful. When I made it to my locker I sighed and rested my head against the cold metal. What was I even thinking? I knew I couldn’t be with him ever since the day I saw his chest glow when he saw her. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But there wasn’t anything I could do. Our chests just didn’t glow for each other. I honestly hated this new era of finding our ‘soul mates’. A lot of people I knew have already found their soulmates. I kind of just wanted to find out what it was like to encounter that person suddenly and have both our chests develop that deep red glow. Would I even like the person? Shit. 

 I slowly hit my head repeatedly on my locker when I heard a monotone voice from behind me. 

“Um do you think you could stop banging your head on my locker?” 

I stopped suddenly and looked over my shoulder. It seemed like a black entity was speaking to me but when I rubbed my eyes it was just a girl in all black speaking to me. From her black lensed circle glasses and shoulder length black hair, to her whole entire black clothing get up, she seemed to stand out in some sort of way. It wasn’t just her very extraordinary pale skin, or even all of the black. It was something else. I couldn’t put my finger on it though. 

“Hellloooo?” she spoke again, this time her voice becoming more irritated. 

“Oh, um, sorry? What was that?” I asked, stifling a small smile. 

“Are you deaf? I said could you stop trying to kill yourself with my locker.” She replied, crossing her arms. 

“Wait, sorry, um, this is my locker.” I pulled out my piece of paper that had my locker number on it. She then came closer to me, causing my heart rate to pick up. My mouth suddenly felt dry as she plucked the slip of paper from my fingers and lifted her glasses up, her nearly black eyes staring intently. 

“You do know this paper is from last year, right Bubblegum?” 

“Wait, how do you know my last name?” 

The girl rolled her eyes and looked to her side. “I’ve been in your homeroom class since the beginning of high school. But, then again, you never really seem to actually be in the real world. You might want to work on coming back into reality or you’ll eventually keep fading from existence itself.” 

“What the? I’m sorry but none of that is any of your business.” I stuttered out to her. 

“Yeah, well, doesn’t help to get a second opinion on your actions.” 

 I didn’t know what to say after that. She left me speechless. She was just unbelievable. I stared at her with wide eyes, my body slightly beginning to quiver when her face came closer to mine. 

“Hey, you’re kinda cute when your eyes look scared. Especially with that pretty pink hair of yours.” She smirked. 

I clutched my books to my chest harder and ducked away from her, beginning to walk towards any direction that would get me far away from her. Away from the lingering smell of vanilla and dead flowers she seemed to leave on my clothes. Anywhere right now, was better than being around that girl. I had no idea who she was. Has she really been in my homeroom class for that long? I would have known she was around with that sort of vibe she was projecting. 

“My name is Marceline Abadeer by the way!” The girl called out from behind me as i gradually picked up my pace to get as far away from her as I could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time and reading! If I’ve made any mistakes please message me and let me know. Will hopefully write soon!
> 
> Below are a list of songs I listened to when writing this chapter that gave me somewhat motivation.
> 
> 1\. Cry baby - the neighbourhood 
> 
> 2\. Finger back - vampire weekend 
> 
> 3\. We don’t believe what’s on tv - twenty one pilots 
> 
> 4\. Tear in my heart - twenty one pilots 
> 
> 5\. A over die - ling tosite sigure 
> 
> 6\. Unfold - the xx 
> 
> 7\. Wolf - exo 
> 
> 8\. Everlasting arms - vampire weekend 
> 
> 9\. Pacifier - catfish and the bottlemen
> 
> 10\. Swept away - the xx 
> 
> 11\. Are you what you want to be? - foster the people 
> 
> 12\. Ode to sleep - twenty one pilots 
> 
> 13\. Snap out of it - arctic monkeys 
> 
> 14\. Best friend - foster the people 
> 
> 15\. Knee socks - arctic monkeys 
> 
> 16\. Walcott - vampire weekend 
> 
> 17\. Sidewinder - catfish and the bottlemen
> 
> 18\. Kathleen - catfish and the bottlemen
> 
> 19\. Day 1 - red velvet


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did okay with updating this time! Usually it takes me ages to update but this time it only took a week so I'm quite proud of myself.  
> I have so much planned for this story and its so hard not to just rush everything and get into all of the good, interesting stuff but i hope this leaves you with something!  
> Thank you guys for the amazing feedback as well it makes me so happy ahhhh I can't believe I've gotten this much support. I really appreciate it all!!

I pushed open my empty History class’s door, dumped all the things I had in my arms onto the ground and flopped down into a desk, my head hitting the desk.

“Fuck!” I yelled, holding my head and squinting my eyes together. Things probably weren’t going the best today for dumb reasons. I was always a person that surrounded themselves with the thought of vibes. Meaning that if you gave off a weird vibe I would avoid you for my own selfish reasons. But there’s one person who I broke that rule for and that was Finn. From day one… Finn was always different to everyone else around me. I just so wish I didn’t break that rule and kept to my own selfish self. Because now, why am I considering breaking my rule again for that girl? I didn’t know her. I don’t want to know her. But something is urging me to just go back to her locker and question her a little further. But I couldn’t. I can’t. Not right now at least.

I laid my head back on the desk (softly this time) and sighed softly. Things would be easier if Finn was here. Probably. I would just end up being fake enthusiastic about his and Phoebes relationship like always. As long as he was happy. I just need to stop being a butt and move on. At least I still have him in my life.

Only a few more hours left of today and then I could just go back home and go back onto my science forums where I felt more at home. Science was a comforting thing for me. Damn, I had the periodic table memorised when I was like 8 years old. Smartass alert.

The 7 minute warning bell rang and a couple of students began to pile into the classroom. I smiled softly as I saw Lady come in and sit next to me. Sporting her rainbow hair, it was hard to not see her within a crowd. But she was a pretty good friend of mine, after Finn of course. She was just someone I could talk to at least. Which was nice since now, I was pretty much alone.

“I haven’t seen you around this morning, where have you been?” Lady asked, bringing out her binder from her bag.

“Avoiding everyone as usual.” I shrugged.

“You’re pretty good at that but you have to stop. People are going to think you hate them.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you give off a really loving vibe but, just, your face. When you’re in your own little world it’s like your face gives off a ‘I will hit anyone who even looks at me right now’ thing.” Lady pursed her lips.

“You’d be the second person to say that today.” I sighed, bringing my head up from the desk and looking at the ceiling.

“Wait, who else said that?”

I looked over at her and shook my head. “It doesn’t matter.”

As she was about to go on and say something, the final bell rang and Mr Petrikov entered the classroom. His whole head was basically covered in white hair, giving off a hippie vibe considering how long his hair was. But his blue spectacles gave of the whole teacher vibe so that was ok. People considered him to be one crazy teacher, including me sometimes, but no one could deny he was a genius. He could do so much more than being a dumb history and archaeology teacher. That was his own business though, I guess.

“Ok class, I’m going to give you handouts of some ancient text that I want you to decode. The key to the symbols will be up at the top but try to remember some of them as you have a pop quiz on Thursday.” Mr Petrikov said somewhat enthusiastically which earned him a bunch of groans through the class. At least he wasn’t an asshole and told us when we have a pop quiz. I wasn’t super terrible at history or anything like that. Just remembering a bunch of symbols and their meanings wasn’t absolutely ideal for me. Too much on my mind.

As he came around the classroom and began hanging out the sheets of paper, I felt a sudden wave of…. I couldn’t even describe what it was. Something uncomfortable? Scary? Nerve wrecking? I lifted my gaze up from my desk and looked over at the door when I saw the girl from earlier standing there. All the black on her was as vibrant as ever and I felt my heartbeat pick up slightly. Her black eyes met mine and I instantly looked back down at the sheet of paper, scribbling on it.

“That’s a new record Miss Abadeer. Only 16 minutes late this time.” Mr Petrikov said, not even looking up from his desk.

“Oh Simon, why don’t you just call me Marcy anymore?” Her voice called as she walked past his desk and grabbed one of the sheets of paper.

Why did she have to be in the class? And Simon?

“Just take a seat and work on that.”

“Will do.”

The room suddenly went full on silent. I looked over at Lady but she had her earphones in and was frantically trying to finish the worksheet before anyone else. I looked back down at my own work, desperately trying to not look around for her. The room felt cold. I never knew one person could do this much in such a short time. What was this? I closed my eyes before opening them again and seeing a black piece of paper set on top of my worksheet. I lifted my head up and looked around the classroom but everyone was heads down, busy in their works, besides a select few who were talking to the people next to them. I continued to look when my eyes landed on her. She gave me a small smirk which made me turn my head back away from her and back to the piece of paper on my desk. Pursing my lips, I slowly unfolded it and read the white writing.

**“Still cute when you’re scared.**

**-Marceline”**

After I read that I felt something warm in my chest. I raised an eyebrow and looked down towards my chest, seeing it glow a very soft red. Wait. **Red?** Was… was my soulmate in here? I pulled my cardigan across my chest, to try and hide the fact that it was glowing. I had to find out who else was glowing in here. Besides 1 or 2 people who were (and who I knew had their partners already), I couldn’t see anyone else. And I couldn’t see that girl either. I looked over towards the classroom door and saw a black blur exit. That must have been her. But the thing was, for the rest of the lesson, she didn’t return.

-

“Save me from the torture that is private school, please, I’m begging.” Finns groaned over the phone to me.

“What, I thought you looked kind of cute in your shorts.” I smirked and opened my locker (this time it was the correct one).

“Ha ha, very funny Bon.”

“C’mon though, tell me all about it.” I persisted.

“Well it was no Ooo High School that’s for sure. I dunno it was pretty average. I made some friends with the guys in the martial arts club and we’re going out for food soon.”

“Oh. That sounds like fun…” I said quietly. It sounded super selfish but I was kind of jealous in a way. The guys in his club had no idea how lucky they were that they got to be around Finn. Couldn’t he just come back home already?

“You okay?” Finns voice sung out to me, bringing back from my leave of absence from reality.

“Oh, what, yeah I’m cool. I’m cool…”

“That’s a total lie. What was school like for you today?” Finn questioned.

“It was okay I guess. LSP forgot her pencil again of course.” I said, shutting my locker and leaning the side of my body against it. “I have Lady in more of my classes again which is nice since she’s like the only friend I have around here now.”

“Bonnie….” Finns voice trailed in a slight sad like tone.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Honestly Finn I’m not mad at you for leaving. It’s just weird not having you here and I miss you.” I sighed.

“I know Bon. But I’ll be back in like what, 4 months? Time will fly before you know it little one.” I could sense Finn smiling from his end of the phone.

“So close but so far.”

“Ok I think Phoebe is trying to call me now and I gotta leave with the guys soon. I’ll text you soon ok?” Finn promised.

“Have fun with your fightin buds. Give Phoebe my best.” I smiled sadly and hung up the phone, stuffing it into my pocket. I frowned softly and leaned my head up against the locker. Why was I so lame?

I decided not to tell Finn about the fact that my chest did glow red for the first time ever today. I wasn’t even sure if it was real myself. I barely slept over the Christmas break so who is to say I wasn’t hallucinating in a classroom that was also filled with a bunch of other people’s chests glowing? I’ve been in this school for 3 years now and not once have I noticed my chest glow for someone else. Not one time. However, it’s been possible that I just didn’t notice… For ages now I’ve been totally out of it because of Finn. Since 9th grade I have been totally hung up on the fact that ‘the one’ wasn’t out there just because Finn and I weren’t meant to be together. I’ve been blinded and out of reality for so long. It’s possible that this could be real. For now I just really do not want to accept it. Whatever happens happens. For now I just want to get through these last two years and find my purpose. That’s all that matters to me right now.

“Trying to escape reality again princess?” A familiar voice said from behind me.

“Hm?” I said coming back to reality and looking behind me to see her again. Out of all the moments… “I’m just trying to think… what’s the princess thing about?” I stuttered out.

“I dunno, you just give off that princess vibe and you kinda look like one.” Marceline shrugged.

“Well I’m not a princess ok, so stop.” I sighed and turned around, beginning to walk away.

“Hey, come on, I was just trying to break the ice here. You seem sad about something, what’s up?” Marceline said, running in front of me and putting her arm out on a locker to block me from going.

“I really don’t want to sound rude… Marceline… but it’s really none of your business. I’m sorry I have to go now.” I mustered out and quickly pushed pass her, doing a small jog to the exit of the school. It took me all that I had not to look back at her to see her face. I just hope I wasn’t too rude. She seemed like the type of girl who you wouldn’t want to have on your bad side.

Once I got outside I stood on the middle of the footpath and looked up the grey, cloudy sky and took a deep breath in. This year was going to be something different. And I didn’t mean it in a stereotypical white girl ‘new year, new me’ type of way. I just wanted to change how I approached things this year. Get more serious about my chemistry and astronomy work. Maybe physics if I felt up to it because I was somewhat interested in it. And also kind of good at it. Physics is always a pain in the ass though; I could never really wrap my head around remembering all these equations to matter and all of that shit. It was hard. But I already had my plans to get a little better in each field this year. For astronomy I was going to go camping by myself and use my telescope to look at the sky and write down all the alinements and constellations I could find and see if I could recognise them all by heart. Also so I could see if I could find where the planets were in the sky. For chemistry it was doing a monster amount of studying and staying back at school with the chemistry club to learn more and just be my regular nerd self.

I had everything planned out and I was not going to let anything disrupt me.

Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As normal, here are the songs that got me through writing this chapter.  
> 1\. House of gold – twenty one pilots  
> 2\. Happiness – red velvet  
> 3\. Sober – big bang  
> 4\. Tear in my heart – twenty one pilots  
> 5\. We don’t believe whats on tv – twenty one pilots  
> 6\. Downtown – Macklemore & ryan lewis ft. eric nally, melle mel, kool moe dee & grandmaster caz  
> 7\. Run – bts  
> 8\. Kathleen – catfish and the bottlemen  
> 9\. Not today – twenty one pilots  
> 10\. Sorry – Justin Bieber  
> 11\. Best friend – foster the people  
> 12\. Ride – twenty one pilots  
> 13\. Hikaru nara – goosehouse  
> 14\. Conduct for zero – block b (bastarz)  
> 15\. Ice cream cake – red velvet  
> 16\. Moving on – paramore  
> 17\. Last hope – paramore  
> 18\. Dope – bts  
> 19\. Kisetsu wa tsugi tsugi shindeiku – amazarashi


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! Schools started up again so I'm in like super crazy study mode at the moment.  
> Thank you all soo much for the amazing feedback on this, it makes me happy you guys are enjoying it!!  
> Am already halfway through writing chapter 4 so it shouldnt be too long until I update next~  
> Much love!

The bus ride home was as it usually was. Me desperately trying to ignore everything that was going on in the background and slipping into a separate reality. LSP’s voice could be heard from all the way at the back and probably from the other side of the world. That was just her though. Marshall, some black haired guy who was surprisingly good at music could be heard playing his guitar obnoxiously loud from just a few seats away. None of the noise seemed to disturb the bus driver though. Lily (the bus driver) was seemingly always calm when driving. She always greeted everyone with a smile, along with also saying goodbye to everyone with a smile. Even if they were rude to her which was quite frequent. Unfortunately. So I always tried my best to be nice to her and today when I didn’t even say hello to her, I felt awful. Just because I couldn’t get that girl from my mind and it was driving me absolutely crazy. Why was I letting her do this to me? It probably didn’t seem like such a big deal, she was just trying to be nice and ask what was wrong. But I couldn’t help feel like she was just going to make fun of me and mock me on the reason why I was upset. Which was partially her, but also the fact Finn was gone and for the first time in history, my chest glowed. That was a shit feeling.

My body suddenly started to go a bit numb. The sound of Marshalls guitar started to fade slightly, along with LSP’s voice disappearing. My eyes focused on the buildings gliding by the bus as I put my earphones in and grabbed my notebook from my bag. This notebook was… I didn’t really know how to explain it without me sounding like an absolute loser. I guess it was just my ‘everything’ notebook. From things like very small diary entries, notes on things, ideas, science formulas, etc, it was all written in this book. Super lame.

I pulled out my pencil from my bag and flipped to an already half-filled in page which I had been working on for the past few months now. It was a page where I wrote down questions I have always wanted to ask or say to people (because as I have already specified I am a lame person and don’t even have the guts to go ahead and tell people things. I should probably begin to work on that). I read through all the previous things I have written before I began to write down my question/thought of the day. And this question was dedicated to the bus driver today.

“How do continue doing this every single day?” –to Lily 14/08/2016

I began to write in my book for the duration of the bus ride. I could see buildings, trees and people walking on sidewalks fly past the window from the corner of my eye as I wrote some thoughts into my notebook. The bus eventually came to a stop and I began to make the rest of the journey home on foot.

However, during the time I was walking home I couldn’t shake of the feeling that I was being watched by someone…

**14/08/2016**

**Today was… something unexplainable and something I couldn’t really put into words but I will try my best. First day back at school without Finn proved to be a struggle. Most of my classes are with Lady which makes me happy. She keeps me grounded.  Strange things happened today. I met this girl named Marceline Abadeer. I don’t really know how to describe her and I don’t know why I am writing about her since she doesn’t really seem to be that relevant to me at the moment. It was interesting. I dunno. I’m not in the mental state to befriend other people at the moment. Believe it or not… my chest glowed today. For the first time ever. I don’t know who it is but I’m not sure if I do want to find out. For future Bonnie: practice, memorise and use the science formulas on page 241 (Miss Queen said they really help!!)**

-

“I need candy, and stat.” I called out as soon as I entered my house. Then it suddenly dawned to me that dad was not home and that he wouldn’t be until 8 or something like that. I was just so used to him being home this early lately. Of course his boss had to make him stay back. Not that I was really complaining or anything, I mean, that meant I was probably getting McDonalds for dinner or something. But… it kind of sucked that I was going to be alone most of the night. I was sort of used to it but it still felt strange. I didn’t like the vibes around me when I was alone. It didn’t feel quite right.

I sighed softly and dropped my school bag onto my table, pulling out a few notebooks and going into the living room (where I dropped the books off.) Since there were a few hours to kill I would go and do the most boring thing I could do and that was homework. Chemistry wasn’t so bad. I wasn’t looking forward to History however.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my laptop from my bed and then came back downstairs, setting up my little study area on the couch and pulling the coffee table forward so I could spread my shit out on there. This was my set up for the next 4 hours and hey, I was comfy.

As I was about to open a Word document and actually go and do my work like a good and normal student would do, I couldn’t help but feel drawn to going onto Facebook. I’m sure that going on there for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt too much (Boy would I be so so wrong 3 hours from now.) So I gave into the temptation and went onto my Facebook account and scrolled through a bit. Nothing to worry about. Until I saw a friend request pop up in the right corner of my screen. My breathing hitched as I clicked on it and saw a familiar face.

Marceline.

I would be lying if I said I was surprised to see this happened. And I’m glad I didn’t already have her on Facebook before cause then that would make me believe her theory that she had been in most of my classes since the beginning of High School. Which I am still highly doubting has ever happened before, but I’m not really in the position to say what is real and what isn’t real. Considering I get mixed up in my own little world and reality a lot of the time.

I clicked onto her profile and decided to do a little snooping. Just to see who she is and was before I properly met her. Within the three hours before I actually accepted her friend request (and between going back and forth from YouTube and her account) I gathered some information about her which I decided to take note of.

Marceline Abadeer. 17 years old, turning 18. Birthday is in November 30th. She seems to travel from San Francisco to New York a lot of the time (mostly during holidays). Turns out her short hair was just a wig she wore, her hair is actually quit long and very beautiful. She has moved around a lot and this is probably the longest time she’s settled in one state. From the pictures her father has tagged her in from when she was younger, she was quite a cute kid. She plays bass guitar and apparently likes to sing. She has a cat called Hambo. She is also very very gay. Were those… pictures of her being in a relationship with a girl?? The latest picture was from mid last year though and their chests were glowing as red as ever in these photos. That…must be really nice for them. That they got to settle down and be happy with their relationship. They do look like they are very happy with one another.

I just couldn’t really shake off the thought that there didn’t seem to be any other evidence of the relationship continuing after June last year. Did something happen? Honestly it wasn’t any of my business whatsoever but I was really curious about it. Also considering… the girl kind of looked like me? I didn’t really want to be harsh on myself but she was much more beautiful than me but we sort of just looked like we had the same qualities. Her hair was a bright pink and she had piercing blue eyes just like mine. It was uncanny.

“PEEBLEEES” A voice boomed from the front door, making me jump from my spot and shut my laptop lid close and throw it across the couch. Wait. Dad was home early?

“Dad?” I called back, getting up from the couch and wrapping my cardigan around me tighter.

“Peebs!” Dad said excitedly as he walked into the kitchen, me tailing behind him. As he dumped some plastic bags down onto the counter he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I set off into a fit of happy giggles before he set me down and pet my head over my beanie.

“What are you doing home early, I thought you finished at 8o’clock?” I questioned, sitting down at the dining table and searching through the contents of the plastic bags. Beemos, of course.

“Got quiet at work quicker than expected. Boss is still paying me for the extra hour I was meant to be there. Means we can probably live off Beemos for the rest of our lives.” Dad grinned and sat across the table from me, taking his share.

“Oh but that is the dream isn’t it?” I grinned back opening a container and a bottle of sarsaparilla.

“You know it peebles. Anyway as much as I would love to talk about the wonders of marketing, how was your first day back?” Dad asked, scoffing down a forkful of Vietnamese food.

I held my cup in my hands and looked down at the sarsaparilla fizzing in my cup. How could I really explain it? If I said to him that my chest glowed for the first time ever today he would either get over excited and try to hunt the person down, or he would get in full on defensive mode and pull out one of his age old lectures. Maybe it was just best to keep it on the down low for now until I actually figured out who this person was.

I quickly looked up from my cup and at him and said, “It was pretty great! Most of my classes are with Lady so that’s nice. She’s keeping me level headed. I already have a heap of work though.”

“Must be weird not having Finn around huh?”

Thank you for the reminder father dearest.

“Yeah… it sort of is. I’m used to him being around in the mornings before school and walking with me. Was a bit of a lonely one today. I’m still glad I have Lady though. It’s better than no one at all.” I shrugged and ate my food.

“He’s coming back soon though so you’ll be fine. Keep it together until then. Don’t do drugs or any of that stuff.”

“I only ever do science.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Are you working this weekend at all?” I asked curiously.

“I’m working Saturday 7am to 2am and then Sunday 8am to 11am. So we can have a cool dad and cool nerd daughter day on Sunday if you’d like?”

“Netflix?”

“Sure. Don’t get moody if I win at rock, paper, scissors again and get to choose what we watch.” Dad teased.

“Oh you know I absolutely slay in rock, paper, scissors.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The rest of that night was just dad joking around in his usual way. He brought about this fun and uplifting atmosphere. If he wasn’t here then it definitely would not feel like a home.

I ended up being the one who cleaned the table. After that I just grabbed all of my school stuff from the couch, kissed dad goodnight and went upstairs to my bedroom to actually study this time. Maybe. That was the aim at least.

I flicked on my light switch and crashed onto my bed, opening up my laptop and notebook. Time to get sciencey.

However… it was difficult to concentrate. I was drawn to look at Facebook one more time. I was trying my best to avoid the whole thing because I really didn’t want to be corrupted and get out of what Finn liked to call ‘The Nye Zone’, referencing to Bill Nye the Science guy. I pursed my lips together as I stopped tapping my fingers on my keyboard and turned my attention onto Facebook.

I looked around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I really don’t know what was going on my head and the way my head has been lately is really frustrating. I keep thinking about dumb things and cant focus on the important things. It gradually got more difficult every day.

But now I know why I was drawn to Facebook during that time. Because not even 5 minutes after looking around, a message popped up from none other than Marceline Abadeer.


End file.
